


Don't Know How We Ended Up Here

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Double Penetration, M/M, Prompt Fill, Threesome - M/M/M, badly written sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request for a threesome fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know How We Ended Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm not the best smut writer, far from it. But A for effort I guess? I wrote this one a while back as a drabble, but decided to post it here and hope that it's not too terrible. Now I shall go and hide in the shadows and cringe.

He had no idea how he had wound up in this situation. One minute the three of them had been drinking and now, well. This. 

The air reeked of beer and sweat and his body felt like it was on fire. Every inch was burning and it was all because of them. 

His legs straddled Will’s waist, the analyst’s lips on his own as he thrust his hard length up into Benji. The heat from Will’s body was incredible and he rolled his hips in time with the other man’s thrusts. 

Then there was Ethan, who had spent a few moments watching the pair, touching his own cock as he observed their bodies moving together, his agents working, until he wanted to touch for himself. He crawled over to the others, moving up behind Benji and nibbling on his earlobe. He grinned at the way his tech - his - moaned at the bite, licking a stripe down Benji’s neck as he rutted against his back. One of his hands came around their bodies and gripped at Will’s arm, squeezing the impressive muscle there. He heard Will groan and then, when Ethan squeezed his nipple, the analyst's hips snapped forwards hard, causing him to thrust up into Benji even harder. The youngest gasped as he felt Will’s cock slam into him, his head falling back onto Ethan’s shoulder as he felt his leader’s cock rubbing against his back. He reached around and gripped it, his pale hand giving it firm, fast strokes. 

“Do you want me inside you too, Benj?” Ethan whispered into Benji’s ear, the little hitch in his breathing sending a chill down the Brit’s spine. 

“God yes…” he breathed, stroking Ethan faster. Will’s hands trailed up and down Benji’s chest as they were pressed together; chest to chest and back to chest. There was barely a breath between their hot bodies. When Will heard Ethan’s words, he began to pull out of Benji to let Ethan have a turn, but the dark haired agent stopped him. 

“Stay.” he ordered, letting one finger slip into Benji alongside Will. He pressed it inside, resulting in a loud gasp from the blond. Adding a second finger to prepare Benji for what was to come, he teased a little more, liking that his actions also drew pleasured noises from Will, before gripping his own cock out of Benji’s hand. He quickly applied a condom to himself, hissing as the rubber rolled down the highly sensitive skin. Removing his fingers, he pushed Will onto his back and coaxed Benji to lean forwards, the tech shifting a little so that he kept Will inside of him, before positioning the tip of his length next to where Will’s was. When Benji realised what was happening, he cursed under his breath, waiting to feel the press of Ethan inside of him. Instinctively, Benji clenched at the feeling but he felt Will’s hand on the side of his neck.

“Relax baby.” the analyst whispered, pulling him down into a kiss and thus exposing more of Benji’s eager hole to Ethan who took the opportunity to press in more. Will kept his lips firmly pinned to Benji’s, stifling the moans as Ethan slowly stretched the blond further, small gasps escaping his own lips at the feeling of Ethan’s cock sliding against his own. Once Ethan was as deep as he could press, Benji felt his leader’s lips on his neck, teeth gently teasing the skin there. The remained still for a few seconds before Benji broke free from the kiss and gasped.

“Someone fucking move.” he said. “Please." 

This made both of his new lovers smile and they began to move. It was slightly awkward at first, with two cocks moving in and out of Benji’s tight entrance, but after a few moments, they found a routine that worked. As Ethan pressed in, Will pulled out before they swapped, fucking Benji equally and having the sensation of their shafts rubbing against one another as they did. The sensation was slowly driving Benji mad and he could barely keep quiet, not that the others minded. The fact that they had reduced their babbling technician to nothing but gasps and moans was something that they felt proud of.

"Fuck…” Will could feel himself getting close, the mixture of Benji’s tight hole and Ethan’s slick cock causing his abdomen to twist and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He gripped Benji’s cock in one hand, pumping as fast as he could, and reached around to squeeze Ethan’s arse with the other, wanting to bring both of them over the edge with him. 

Benji cried out at the hand on the sensitive skin of his length and Ethan made a noise that wasn’t quite a word, the two of them getting closer and closer. 

Will was the first to come, his back arching and his hips jerking as he filled the condom within Benji. His vision went white and he tugged harder on Benji’s shaft. Merely seconds later, the blond tumbled over the edge, his head limp between his shoulders as he spilled over Will’s stomach.

Ethan began to thrust harder and faster, his climax approaching, and all it took was one final squeeze on his backside from Will’s skilled fingers and he threw his head back, emptying into the condom. It took them several moments to come down from their joined high and when Benji had collapsed on top of Will’s torso, Ethan removed both of their lengths from Benji’s hole. He then kissed his way up Benji's back, following his spine, before then rolling over onto the bed. 

Breathing heavily, Ethan tugged Benji down, settling on his side on the bed and placing Benji between himself and Will. Their hearts pounded against each others bodies and as Will pulled the sheets over the three of them, they lay in each others arms, bliss taking them over as they slipped into sleep. Benji's mind threatened to wonder about the conversation that would no doubt follow the next morning, but for now, he simply let himself relax in their arms. That could wait.


End file.
